The Future and the Past in E2
by Lunabeegood
Summary: In E2 Trip and T'Pol have a moment after an argument where they discuss the future. Please read and Review.


**Author's Note: I found a space in E2 that will work for a missing scene and it gets to be the reason Trip is a little longer before he enters engineering and finds Lorian stealing…I am enjoying these missing scene bits-Trip and T'Pol discuss the future. I don't own any of this-Paramount does. I just like to play and not make money. Please read and review!**

XXX

"You know all the other women must have been taken, because I can't imagine any other reason why I would have married anyone as stubborn as you," He said before he pushed himself off the piece of machinery. "I'll go help Rostov with the port manifold, you seem to have everything under control."

T'Pol closed her eyes and dropped her head back against the wall.

"Trip!" She called out to him just as the doors opened for him to exit. She half expected him to ignore her and keep going but he paused and stood with his back to her.

"Trip, I'm sorry," she said softly.

He turned and looked at her, taking a step in her direction.

"Having that crew on board, Lorian particularly, is affecting me more than I expected," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "I'm sorry I've been taking everything out on you lately."

"I have felt a little like a punching bag lately," Trip said as he walked toward her.

She closed her eyes again and sighed.

"Is it really that horrible to imagine a future with me?" Trip asked.

"No," she said quickly, her eyes still closed.

"Then what…?"

"I feel very off balance lately, you were right when you came to my room earlier," T'Pol said, her eyes still closed. "I do need you."

Trip couldn't help but smile at her admission; she was a woman that was fiercely independent.

"Tonight?" Trip asked. "Neuropressure? Your place? You supply the candles and I supply the magic fingers?"

T'Pol finally opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"You know," Trip said as he walked closer to her and took her hand in his. "Lorian smiled earlier."

"I'm not surprised," T'Pol said softly as she looked at their joined hands.

"Really?" Trip asked. "I pictured you as a more…strict mother."

"He had a father who smiled and laughed without inhibition," T'Pol noted. "I'm sure you were an influence."

"Apparently, I died in that timeline when he was fourteen," Trip said as he met her surprised eyes. "Maybe you should have found a nice Vulcan to spend a hundred years with."

"I checked the records," she admitted uncomfortably. "We were together for six years before he was born. There were several miscarriages, but eventually, Lorian. By all accounts we were happy."

"You can tell that from the records?" Trip asked, surprised.

"Neither of us required counseling, anti-depressants or separated at any point," T'Pol said, logically.

"That doesn't necessarily say 'happy'" Trip chuckled.

"You were listed as present at every doctor's appointment related to conception, miscarriage, or checkup and present for Lorian's birth," T'Pol added.

"That's promising," Trip said with a smile.

"Although I have not read T'Pol's personal logs," T'Pol began. "Most of them are titled with your name. I can't imagine she kept a bunch of logs that are hateful."

"Good point," Trip said as he rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand.

"What I am trying to say," T'Pol said quietly. "Is that my investigation has proved to be…eventful."

"Eventful, how?" Trip asked.

"A human and a Vulcan can be happy together," T'Pol said with disbelief.

"So, you are just trying to wrap your head around a concept that you didn't believe possible?" Trip asked.

T'Pol nodded.

"Well, I know we can be happy together," Trip said as he placed his forearm on the wall above her head and leaned into her frame real close. "Real happy."

She looked at his face, close to hers and filled with lust and swallowed hard.

"Don't you have to help Rostov with the port manifold?" T'Pol asked him.

"I do," he sighed, his eyes still locked on hers and filled with intent.

"Then you better go, Commander," T'Pol reminded him as she pushed against his chest.

He stepped back and smiled knowingly. "Tonight?"

"Tonight," she nodded, knowing she was agreeing to more than neuropressure.


End file.
